ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
5 Seconds to Rhapsodia Detonation
5 Seconds to Rhapsodia Detonation is the 18th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on February 9, 2002 and the English version on October 16, 2004. Above the Rhapsodia, Hamrio Musica soon realizes that Rugar is preventing the self-destruct sequence from being canceled. Haru lands in the base, badly wounded. Haru, Elie, Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato manage to find an old war plane, flying off seconds before self-destruction. Jegan and Reina are introduced. The two discuss with Sieg Hart about Shuda's failure to obtain the Rave of Knowledge, and the assignment for the annihilation of Haru. Summary The ship announces that there is only five minutes before it explodes. Musica is trying his best to deactivate the self-destruct. As the ship begins to shake, Elie tells Musica to hurry up. However, Musica is having a difficult time figuring out the deactivation code. Griff tells Musica to let him try. Musica then asks him if he can do it. Griff gets on top of the device and begins to randomly click buttons. Musica realizes that he is just pressing random buttons. Seconds later, everybody volunteers but Musica tells them that it's not a game. Musica and Elie lookup and they see Haru falling, suddenly; Musica puts out his arms and catches Haru. Haru's weight causes Musica to lose balance. They notice that Haru is unconscious and let him rest. Griff hands Elie the first-aid-kit so Elie can tie him up. However, Elie completely ties Haru up from head to toe. Musica gives up saying that it's impossible to deactivate the codes. And states that someone's is changing them. Elsewhere, Rugar is changing the codes as a revenge for being called a small fry. Musica begins to lose hope but Haru wakes up and tells them not to give up. He remembers Shuda's words, and with only three minutes left, Haru says that there has to be a way for them to escape. Musica carries Haru as he is unable to walk, and they search for a way to escape. Elie, Plue, and Griff follow them. Meanwhile, Rugar is laughing stating that there is nowhere to go. However, Elie opens a door that leads to an old plane. She calls Musica over so he can see it. Griff also finds a storage room filled with food. With just one minute left until the ship explodes, the team gets on the "fighter jet", as Musica calls it. Seconds later, Musica turns on the plane and tells Haru and Elie to get on. The plane signals that there is too much weight and Griff is forced to leave the food behind, calling it a waste. With just 10 seconds left, Haru and Elie begin to rush Musica. The ship begins its countdown, but Musica manages to escape with less than five seconds. The ship explodes, and the plane is going down at a tremendous speed. Griff then concludes that they are falling. Musica tells Elie and the others to brace them self as they are about to crash. As they are about to hit the ground, something grabs them. Musica looks up and sees the Silver Rhythm Gang's airship. Haru then thinks about what Shuda told him of his father. Elsewhere, at a snowy place, there is a giant castle. A man begins to knock on a door asking for a woman named Reina to come out as requested by the "King." She tells him to wait until she is finished dressing. The servant tells Reina that Shuda has been defeated. She concludes that it was the Rave Master. Once Reina comes out of her room, she goes outside and sees a young man named Jegan and his dragon. Reina greets him, but he ignores her and keeps walking. As they walk Reina talks about Shuda's defeat. However, Jegan keeps ignoring her. When she asked him if he preferred a dragon over his friends, he takes out his sword. Moments later, Sieg Hart appears. Reina is amazed to see him in headquarters since he's never there and she thought that only the Oración Seis were summoned. They arrive at a chamber where King is at. There, they talk about the Rave Master, and the Threat he posses. King gives them a strict order to destroy the Rave Master. Sieg Hart and Reina begin to argue on who will go after the Rave Master. A few seconds later, King sends a powerful shock wave with his sword through the floor shocking Sieg Hart, Reina and Jegan. King then decides that Seig Hart will go. Walking down a pathway, Reina stops Sieg Hart and asks him who was he looking for. Sieg Hart tells her that it's none of her business. However, he does tell her that when he finds her, Girl #3137, he will kill her. Elsewhere, Elie and the other are at a casino. Elie then applies for a member's card, spelling out her name; E, L, I, E as she signs the paper. Meanwhile, Haru and Plue are looking out a window while thinking about Garage Island. Plue offers him candy to cheer him up, which he accepts. Elie arrives at the hotel and shows Haru her new casino members card. Haru and Elie leave the hotel and head to a restaurant. Once there, Elie notices that she lost her member's card. Haru tells her that they will look for it once they leave. On the street, Elie's card is shown upside down and her name reads; 3173. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons & Abilities used Weapon used *None Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Fighter Jet Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc